owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Shūsaku Iwasaki
Shūsaku Iwasaki 「岩崎 秀作, Iwasaki Shūsaku」 is a member of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and Makoto Narumi's squad in the Moon Demon Company. Appearance Shūsaku has short hair purple hair and blue eyes. He wears the standard JIDA uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with light green details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a brown Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears the uniform trousers and knee-high black boots which goes over his trouser's leggings. Personality Shūsaku is quiet and focused. He keeps the squad orderly. History At some point of his life, he joined the Japanese Imperial Demon Army then later, the Moon Demon Company. Story Narumi Squad pairs up with Shinoa Squad to exterminate vampire nobles in Nagoya. Sergeant Makoto Narumi introduces himself to Yūichirō Hyakuya, and Yū tricks Narumi into believing he is twenty years old. When Shinoa's Squad faces off against Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose, Colonel Mito Jūjō, and Major General Shinya Hīragi, and Guren announces their real ages after trouncing them. Many discipline problems later, Sergeant Shinoa Hīragi apologizes for Yū. In Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker's ward, their team waits for their mission to start. Narumi briefs the team and scolds Shinoa Squad for not coming prepared. Shūsaku keeps time before the mission. He briefs the team about their orders once again. Narumi becomes their team leader for this mission with Shinoa second-in-command. Narumi scolds Yū again for not remembering the name of their target, but Yū surprises him by listing the names of all of the members on their team. The battle starts. When Lucal tries to attack Shihō Kimizuki from behind, Yayoi, Kagiyama, and Rika stab him from behind instead. Shūsaku takes the opportunity to bind Lucal's left arm. Unable to remove it, Lucal is forced to cut off his own arm in order to escape. They eventually succeed in exterminating him. Their team regroups at the meeting spot. Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven surviving team members; although they killed their target, they suffered eight casualties. Guren arrives, and Narumi reports that the rookies did very well. Guren orders Shinoa Squad and Narumi Squad to join his team to hunt down Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld and to rescue hostages. Guren orders Aiko to wait half an hour for any more survivors and send them to Nagoya Airport. They reach Nagoya City Hall, and after Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Narumi Squad reappears after Kimizuki captures Yū, having already rescued the hostages. Shinoa Squad joins up with them and many injured soldiers. They flee, and Rika reports seeing a single vampire straight ahead. Shinya says they can handle one noble and orders them to keep pushing forward. As Mika engages the Moon Demon Company, as soon as he sees Yū, he leaves his fight with Narumi, Rika and Tarō and jumps past Shūsaku and Yayoi. Powers and Equipment Natural Abilities Cursed Gear * Akahebi 「赤蛇, lit. Red Snake」: A demon weapon in the form of a chain. Shūsaku can manipulate and direct it. Ones it binds someone, it will not release its target. Trivia *Iwasaki 「岩崎」 is a Japanese surname meaning "stone cape." Quotes *"Akahebi. Bind that vampire."--''Shūsaku Iwasaki to his Cursed Gear, Chapter 28, "Livestock Revolt"'' References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Squad